New Octo in Town
by JRedd7272
Summary: A timid Octoling meets Redd, and wants to know more about that guy. She felt happy to meet a new friend, despite her being pretty limited. But there's a bit of personal issues that she NEEDS to confess. What could it be? How will her new friend react?
1. New Face

**Guess what? DOUBLE Splatoon stories in one sitting :D! I'm still gonna be working on Salmon Run Stars, but I had this in my mind for a LONG TIME a few days after Octo Expansion came out (I'm sad since I don't have Octo Expansion yet D:). Anyway, enjoy this new story :)!**

 **XXX**

Redd looked around the inhabitants of Inkopolis Square. Inklings still, but there were some other different species as well. Octolings. Nice Octolings. These certain Octolings are simply ones that disagree to DJ Octavio's evil plans, and wanted to live at the Inkopolis region along with the Inklings.

Yes, Redd even saw some of these Octolings wearing the usual clothing that the evil ones wear: glasses, suit and all that. But that doesn't mean they're evil.

"It seems like Octolings are finally moving in." Redd said with a chuckle. And agreeing, they just mind their own business as they wander around the small town. They even get to be in Turf War matches now! And now, instead of squid parties only, it can now be cephalopod parties for both species, or octo parties if it's all Octolings.

Now octo bagging is gonna be a thing... (I'm pretty sure someone already did that XD)

Redd walked up to the window that Off the Hook was in. And, of course, Pearl and Marina are just talking, doing their own thing. Once they notice Redd, Marina waves at him while Pearl just glares at him and sticks her tongue out. Redd just shrugs at Pearl's salty behavior.

 _"Good Octolings. I knew there would be such a thing since the very beginning."_ Redd thought. He even notices a dark alleyway that he visited for a while, but just kept thinking: what's the point of this? Usually, now he would hear a bit of something, but couldn't quite catch it. Then, beside him, something caught the dude's eye. He looked behind him and saw an Octoling just sitting against a wall, scrolling the web on her octo phone.

This Octoling has pink, short hair, and a yellow shirt similar to the basic tee all beginner Inklings get. She had black shorts, and cream shoes, also basic at the beginning of an Inkling's journey.

 _"Weird,"_ Redd thought, _"I never saw anyone like that just hanging out here."_

He walks up to the Octoling.

"Hey." Redd says.

"Hmm?" The Octoling noticed him as she looks up, then she puts her phone in her pocket.

"Uh... hi." She greeted.

"What are you doing, sitting by this dark and creepy alley?" Redd asked.

"I come here once in a while. This is my happy place." The Octoling replied.

"Happy place?" Redd asked as he raised an eyebrow. This Octoling was pretty confusing to him...

"Yeah. Whenever I get stressed or so upset, I come here and sit for a little bit. This place washes away all my fears."

"Why?"

"So then no one else gets to see me. I can be alone for once."

"What happened exactly?" Redd asked. The Octoling just sighs.

"I don't want to talk about it." She replied. She decided to stand up so she can talk more with the nice Inkling.

"Don't sweat it! I normally don't talk about my personal stuff, either." Redd said with a grin.

"Okay. You seem... nice. I never seen a nice Inkling before in my life." The Octoling responded.

"Ah, all of the other Octolings under DJ Octavio's grasp must've corrupted your mind." Redd teased.

"Don't... talk about him." The pink Octoling said as she looks away from him.

"Sorry, was that too much?" Redd asked worried, afraid he might've got something too personal.

"No, no, no. It's fine. I don't really have a lot of friends. I do talk to some local Octolings... but that's about it." The Octoling replied.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Redd responded. He then reaches his hand out, offering a handshake. The Octoling was surprised by this.

"You want to become friends with me?" Redd asked.

"Um... sure." The Octoling said as she slightly smiled. She accepts the handshake.

"Oh, please excuse me. I haven't introduced myself." Redd responded. The Octoling just giggles at the comment.

"The name's Redd. I'll tell you more about me later. What's your name?" Redd asked.

"Aaliyah." The Octoling replied.

"Aaliyah, huh? That's a nice name." Redd said, smiling.

"Your names seems a little too literal for your type, don't you think?" Aaliyah said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Redd said and then laughs a bit after. Aaliyah laughs with him.

"Soooo... what do you want to do?" She asked.

"How about I take you to my place? We'll get to know more about each other there." Redd responded.

"Hmm, that seems nice! Pretty cool!" Aaliyah said with a giggle.

"Alright then, follow me!" Redd said as he begins to walk. Aaliyah follows him, but she thought of something and looked pretty uncomfortable.

 _"If only she was here with me..."_ Aaliyah thought. But still, she felt happy that she made a new friend.

XXX

 **Author's Note: OMG, I AM SOOOOOOO FREAKING GLAD I GOT THIS OUT OF MY CHEST :0. Anyway, tell me what you think of the story so far. Also,** ** _she..._** **if you want to know who Aaliyah was talking about, read my story "The Octolings Revenge" to get a hint ;). Anyway, I'll see y'all later. Stay Fresh! :D**

 **P.S. Aaliyah is NOT Agent 8, in case you were gonna ask. Okay, NOW Stay Fresh my dudes! XD**


	2. Getting to know More

**Wazzup, y'all! I finally got the Octo Expansion DLC, and I must say it's really good! Perfect challenges for me to face :). To add to this, I decided to make the next chapter now :D! I hope you enjoy!**

 **XXX**

Aaliyah followed Redd into his apartment room in New Albacore Hotel (we finally got an official name :D). When they got in Aaliyah looked around in awe. For a room, it was pretty large compared to the outside of the building.

"How is it so large?" Aaliyah asked.

"I went through a little bit of construction. But I got it done, and it looked like it was worth it." Redd replied. He steps aside.

"Please, make yourself welcome." He insisted. Aaliyah nods in agreement, looking around the room for a little bit. When they entered, the entrance was to the living room. Basically, all Redd does here when he enters is either to relax for a bit, or have a chance to watch Turf Wars.

"I must say, you did a really good job on this." Aaliyah complimented. This made Redd chuckle in response.

"I don't blame ya for that compliment. I get this a lot with some new visitors." Redd responded.

"Do you have a lot of friends?" Aaliyah asked.

"Well, I have four close friends in my life." Redd said.

"Who?" Aaliyah asked again, getting more curious.

"I'll tell you later. Would you like a snack?" Redd replied.

"Uh... sure, why not?" Aaliyah said with a shrug.

XXX

Aaliyah was now sitting on a chair in the dining room close to a table. She didn't know what the squid Redd was preparing for her, but she was tempted to find out.

A few minutes later, a ding sound is heard and Redd brought over some treats.

"Here. I got some freshly made cinnamon buns." Redd said as he puts the plate on the table. Aaliyah's eyes widened as she looks at the food.

"Oh my cod, that looks so good!" Aaliyah exclaimed, her mouth watering just from looking at it.

"Well, I did make only three. I am pretty good at making these things, I won't lie." Redd said. Aaliyah just puts a napkin in front of her, andputs on of the cinnamon buns on it. She picks it up and begins to devour it.

"Wow! You must've been hungry!" Redd said with a laugh.

"I couldn't help myself, Redd! I haven't had one of these in forever!" Aaliyah said with her mouth full.

"How long has it been?" Redd asked. Aaliyah gulps another bite before she talks about it.

"About... 7 years." She replied. Redd was beyond surprised right now.

"You must've been living under a rock, Aaliyah! Why would you miss out on this?!" Redd exclaimed with his signature grin. Aaliyah turns away from him as if the red Inkling offended her.

"Well, like I said before, I don't have a lot of friends. I have no friends at all, to be exact. That is... until you came." Aaliyah said.

"Where do you... live?" Redd asked.

"I was raised at an orphanage when I was 7." Aaliyah replied.

"But... you had some kids there around your age to be your friends... right?" Redd asked more worried.

"The opposite in fact. Throughout my life, I was always bullied and harassed. That's why I try to avoid people." Aaliyah confessed.

"Why would they do that though?" Redd exclaimed.

"That's the whole point. They just do." Aaliyah said, on the verge of tears.

"Wow. That is just sad." Redd said.

"Every time I would tell them why they would do this to me, most of them just say 'because you're a stupid Octoling that needs your butt kicked'." Aaliyah explained, the tears now rolling down onto her cheeks.

"You poor thing..." Redd responded, feeling bad for her. Aaliyah wipes the tears off her eyes, and faces him again.

"So... we may be friends now, but... someone might separate us..." Aaliyah said as she looks down.

"Don't be so negative! If anyone comes to mess with me, I'll give them a talk they won't ask for!" Redd shouted.

"Uh... ok?" Aaliyah said, not too sure how to respond.

"You know, Aaliyah. I got a secret to tell you. Outside, I may just like like your average Inkling, but..." Redd comes closer to her left ear.

"I am Agent 4 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon." Redd said.

.

.

.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Aaliyah screamed, in a good way.

"Yeah. But I'm glad you're enjoying my company." Redd said. Suddenly he hears the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Redd insisted. When he opens the door, he is greeted by the Squid Sisters.

"Hiya, Redd!" Callie greeted.

"Wazzup?" Redd greeted with wink.

"Nothing much, we were just, uh... coming to visit you. We heard another voice, as though you had a visitor?" Marie said.

"Indeed I do." Redd replied. He leans over and kisses Marie on her right cheek, making the girl giggle in response.

"Hey, Aaliyah! Come 'ere! I got some of my closest friends over here for you to meet!" Redd called out. The Octoling girl came over to him, and then turned her eyes to the Squid Sisters.

"So... y-you're the people who made that... heavenly melody." Aaliyah said as she waves slowly.

"Yes indeed! What is your name?" Callie asked.

"I'm Aaliyah. Nice to meet you." Aaliyah said, giving both cousins a handshake.

"Hello, Aaliyah! I'm Callie!" Callie greeted, her usual cheery, happy tone getting the best of her.

"I'm Marie. Though you probably know who we are." Marie said.

"I heard about you all the time. No one ever seemed to stop talking about you!" Aaliyah exclaimed in excitement.

"I am very close to them, Aaliyah. I got hired by Marie to save Callie from DJ Octavio, and that's how we became best friends." Redd explained.

"Ooh! That's so amazing!" Aaliyah yelled.

"Would you like to know something else?" Marie asked. Aaliyah nodded frantically.

"You promise not to freak out?" Marie said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, just show me!" Aaliyah shouted. Marie walks over to Redd, and wraps her hands around the guy's neck.

"Don't hold back." Redd said with a smirk. And a few seconds later, their lips come together. Callie squealed in excitement, while Aaliyah just looked at them really shocked, a huge blush appearing on her face. More seconds later, the couple break their kiss.

"We're in a relationship with each other. Ever since we went on a date after Callie's save." Redd said. Aaliyah just responded by screaming, but then she quickly put her hands over her mouth to muffle her outburst.

"This is why I don't keep expectations high." Marie said, sighing afterwards.

"Man, how things change in this world. This is gonna be popular someday, I just know it." Aaliyah said.

"Why don't we continue our hangout today? Might as well show you some other stuff I am pretty good at." Redd responded.

"I'd love to. Callie, Marie, would you two like to come?" Aaliyah asked.

"Sure! This'll be a chance to get to know more about you!" Callie exclaimed.

"Here we are now, an Octoling who is nice." Marie said with a small smile. Aaliyah immediately followed Redd as he walks, like the girl looks up to him now.

XXX

 **A/N: So, yaaas! I will be continuing Salmon Run Stars soon, but just give me a few days since I am on a tight schedule with my stories :0. Anyway, Stay Fresh y'all! :D**


	3. Protecting and Past Memories

**I gotta say, I feel hopeful about this story. I made 3 OCs, and I sure hope that's all I'll make XD. Anyway, please enjoy and don't be afraid to leave a fav or review! Stay Fresh! :D**

 **Also, check out my sister's stories someday. Her user name is "Haarlequiin" in case you were wondering. She's much more of an anime fan, and she's right now working on a crossover of The 7 Deadly Sins and My Hero Academia :).**

* * *

Back in Inkopolis Square, Redd was telling Aaliyah that he wanted to teach her something: all about how to use a weapon in Turf Wars.

"Uh... I don't really want to. First off, Turf Wars aren't my thing. And secondly... battling really brings up bad memories..." Aaliyah said, her voice trailing down as she talked.

"Ah, the bullying. I really hate that, too. I've seen victims, and I know it's not pretty." Redd responded as he put his arm around her.

"Why are you gonna teach me to battle? I watch Turf Wars sometimes, but I can't even fight. I'm just... weak." Aaliyah admitted.

"No, you're not! You are _not_ weak! Tell you what. I got another plan then." Redd exclaimed.

"Okay... what do you have in mind?" Aaliyah asked.

"I'll teach you how to use a classic Splattershot, but not in favor of battling, but as a way to protect yourself." Redd explained.

"I... uh... It's worth a try." Aaliyah said.

"That's the spirit!" Redd grinned as he pats Aaliyah's back. He goes inside the weapon store, and Aaliyah slowly follows him. But before she entered, she felt as if she heard a voice in her head.

 _"Aaliyah... why not join me? We'll be closer than we were."_ That voice was in the tone of a creepy woman, who Aaliyah seemed to have known for a while. She roughly put her hand over her forehead as he fell to the floor.

"NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Aaliyah screamed. Redd quickly ran over to her.

"Aaliyah! Are you okay?" Redd exclaimed.

"N-No... I'm not okay." Aaliyah whimpered. Redd offered his hand and Aaliyah accepts, helping the Octoling girl stand up.

"What happened? You can tell me if that helps." Redd asked. Aaliyah felt even more scared than she already has. There was something bothering her, and she really didn't want to lie to her new friend.

"I... I heard a voice in my head. I keep hearing it over and over throughout my life." Aaliyah confessed.

"Do you know who exactly?" Redd asked, pushing it a bit further.

"I don't want to tell you. You might hate me." Aaliyah said as she looks away from him.

"It's fine. If anything goes bad, I'll be there. I am an agent, after all." Redd responded as he grinned. He quickly got surprised once Aaliyah tackles him into a tight hug.

"I'm scared... help me, please..." Aaliyah cried. Redd could've sworn that the female Octoling began to silently weep. Without any thinking, he wraps his arms around Aaliyah, returning the hug.

"There, there. I promise, no one will mess with you when I'm around. Trust me, okay?" Redd said softly.

"*sniff* O-Okay..." Aaliyah said as she lets go of the hug. Redd told her if she's ready to go inside, and she immediately said yes. Not that she's scared to do this, but she's willing to give it a try. Besides, she's not doing this for the annual sport all Inklings play. She's doing this to protect herself, something that she didn't give herself a chance to do.

* * *

Now in the weapon training room. Redd told Sheldon to let Aaliyah rent a Splattershot, and once he mentions "new time here" Sheldon kept on talking until Redd freaked out, making Aaliyah giggle at that in the process.

Aaliyah stood nervously, the Splattershot in her hands. Her knees were shaking and her face turned a bit pale.

"Nngh... Nnnnnnngggh..." Aaliyah moaned. She looked beyond scared, simply because of how new she is to this.

"It's okay, Aaliyah. I understand that this is your first time, and that you feel nervous. I really do." Redd responded.

"O-Okay. I'll try, okay? Go easy on me." Aaliyah pleaded. Redd decided to comfort her to at least stand next to her. Redd's ink color also turned pink once he stood outside, making sure his colored ink won't hurt Aaliyah at all.

"Okay, you ready for battling?" Redd asked with a smile. Aaliyah slowly raised the Splattershot with one hand. She kept mumbling to herself, "I can do this, I can do this."

"No, no. Hold it like this." Redd said as she touches Aaliyah's hands to adjust how a normal Inkling or Octoling would hold a normal shooter. Once Redd deepens his touch and doing it a bit more frantically, Aaliyah screamed as she dropped the Splattershot.

"I-I'm sorry." Aaliyah apologized as she kept bowing down, not meaning to hurt his feelings.

"It's fine, Aaliyah. Stay here for a moment." Redd responded. He left the room, and Aaliyah just looks around to observe her surroundings. After a couple minutes, Redd comes back with his own Splattershot in his hands.

"Okay, you see how I'm holding it?" Redd asked as he stood next to the Octoling girl again. Aaliyah nods in agreement.

"Put your left hand underneath the nozzle, and you right hand on the handle." Redd explained. Aaliyah nods again, and slowly does what he told him. She looked nervous still, but she was holding it the right way this time.

"L-Like this?" She asked.

"Yes, good job!" Redd praised as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Now, the next thing you have to do is aiming. So keep your weapon steady, 'kay?" Redd said as he aims with his gun. They come closer to 2 squid training dummies (I have no idea what they're actually called, this is just what I think XD).

"Once you got your target, aim with your weapon first." Redd explained as he aims towards on of the dummies. Aaliyah nods again, and then aims with her weapon. She starts shaking a bit, but she attempted to keep her composure.

"Once you get the aim ready, just keep on firing." Redd finished. He then holds down the trigger, and a bunch of ink shoots out, making the dummy dissolve. It grows back again since they are just training things, of course. Aaliyah takes a few seconds to aim without so much shaking, and then, she closes her eyes and shoots out the ink. With precise aiming, she splats the dummy and it regrows in a few seconds.

"D-Did I do it?" Aaliyah asked.

"Yes you did! You did an inkredible job, Aaliyah!" Redd exclaimed excitedly. Aaliyah began to smile as she began to mentally cheer.

"We'll do dome more training in a few days, but for now, that's just the basics." Redd said as he puts an arm around her.

"Thanks, Redd. You're the best." Aaliyah responded.

"Any time, Aaliyah. Any time." Redd replied.

"So... what else would you like to do?" Aaliyah asked.

"Well, I think I'm just gonna go back home and prepare dinner," Redd explained "The Squid Sisters are staying over with me today. Heck, they might have even see our training!"

"They did?!" Aaliyah shouted, a surprised look on her face from this.

"It's a possibility." Redd replied.

"You're the best friend I ever had. I don't think anyone else can replace you." Aaliyah complimented.

"Thanks! Come, let's go back home." Redd said.

"Okay. I'll be right there." Aaliyah said as she began waving. Redd squid forms and super jumps back to his apartment entrance.

 _"Join me. Join me. Join me, Aaliyah."_ The same voice called out. Still, it was only in Aaliya's mind, so she was the only one who heard it.

"NO! I will _never_ join such a disgusting group!" Aaliyah screamed as she put her hand over her forehead.

 _"JOIN ME, JOIN ME."_ The voice shouted, getting louder some more. Aaliyah quickly turned into her octopus form as she super jumps back to the center of Inkopolis Square.

"Please... leave me alone..." Aaliyah cried. Suddenly, a group of three Inklings came over to her: a male one with green hair tied up in a man bun, a female one with yellow hair with braids, and another male one with purple hair with part of the tentacle sticking out.

"What 'cha doing here, huh?" The purple-haired one ask.

"U-Uh... I was just about to go somewhere. You two aren't involved." Aaliyah responded, a bit of anger in her voice.

"Ooh! Looks like you still haven't learned what happened earlier, didn't you? Someone oughta teach you some manners!" The yellow-haired Inkling said mockingly.

"Come over to us, you dumb baby." The green-haired one said. He laughs soon after, with his pals also laughing. Aaliyah began to blush and look even more angry.

"I am _not_ a baby! Just get out of here, would ya?" Aaliyah exclaimed. She yelped once the purple Inkling picked her up by her shirt collar.

"I don't like your attitude. You better watch your mouth next time, or you're gonna get hit." He warned. Aaliyah's eyes widened by this, and quickly puched herself out of the bully's grasp.

"I NEED MY HAPPY PLACE!" Aaliyah screamed. She ran over to the alley way sat down, avoiding the bullies.

"Oh, heck no! I'm not going in there." The green Inkling exclaimed.

"Neither am I. That place looks too creepy." The yellow Inking responded. The group of three walked away, not bothering to take a peek. Aaliyah sat down in a crouched position, bringing her knees up to her face so she won't look at anyone.

 _"Why won't bullies just leave me alone? I want to be alone..."_ Aaliyah thought.

* * *

 **A/N: So, here we are :)! This is a hint of what Aaliyah has been through in her past. Bullying happens a lot, but for Aaliyah, it happens too often :(. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and check out my other stories, and my sister's as well! Until next time, y'all. Stay Fresh! :D**


	4. The Truth is Revealed

**Yeeeaaah boiiiii XD! I was thinking of posting a bonus chapter after this, and I think I will :D. Anyway, tell me what you think of the story and check out my others as well! I just released a Pokemon Brick Bronze fanfic, and let me tell ya, that one will be a LOOONG one.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

After some time, Aaliyah finally calmed down and made her way to New Albacore Hotel. Once she reached the door to Redd's apartment, she looked around nervously. All she hoped was that no one would be following her.

Aaliyah took a deep breath, and exhaled it out.

 _"I can do this."_ She thought. She raised her hand slowly, and knocks on the door a couple times. The door opens, and Redd greets her.

"Hey, Aaliyah! I'm glad you made it!" Redd exclaimed. His huge grin made Aaliyah give a small smile back.

"Hi, Redd. I came here for the dinner you said you were preparing." Aaliyah said.

"Well, I'm glad you've come to join us. I sure am happy." Redd responded.

"So... what are you having today?" Aaliyah asked.

"We're having lasagna. I do love pasta, after all." Redd replied.

"Ooh! I can't wait!" Aaliyah cheered.

"Stay here for a moment. I want my other friends to get surprised by your appearance." Redd said. Before he left, Aaliyah grabbed his arm.

"Wait!" She yelped. Redd turned around, wondering why she did that.

"What's the matter? I thought you said you liked being alone." Redd said.

"Not if it's not in my happy place!" Aaliyah exclaimed. Redd flinched a bit by Aaliyah's sudden outburst. The pink Octoling noticed her yell and covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to raise my voice." Aaliyah said, stuttering a bit.

"Why did you hold me back though? Are you scared?" Redd asked.

"I... I'm just afraid someone is gonna kidnap me, okay? I'm super paranoid whenever I'm alone in a place that's not the creepy alley." Aaliyah confessed.

"That's okay! I have another plan, don't worry about it!" Redd exclaimed, showing his smile again.

"You always look on the bright side of things. You're the best, Redd." Aaliyah complimented.

"Stay behind me. When I give the signal, I will move out of the way, and you can introduce yourself." Redd explained.

"Got it." Aaliyah said, taking mental notes. Her memory isn't the greatest, but some memories won't ever leave her.

"Let's go." Redd said.

* * *

At the dining room, there were the Squid Sisters and Redd's best friends, Joel and David. Marina also decided to come, but Pearl stayed since she doesn't want to deal with the Squid Bits.

Redd walked over to the group.

"Hey, Redd! I see you're brining someone?" Joel greeted.

"Yes indeed! She might seem very special when you see her." Redd said as he puts his hands behind his back. Callie and Marie look at each other and wink, since they know who is coming. Marina seemed interested on who is gonna come here.

Redd looked behind and gave Aaliyah a thumbs up, which the pink Octoling nodded, telling Redd that she is ready.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to..." Redd started. He moved aside and the girl Octoling looked up to the group nervously.

"Aaliyah!" Redd finished.

"Uh... h-hi everyone." Aaliyah said as she slowly waved. David and Joel looked surprised by this.

"AN OCTOLING! I can't believe Redd made a new friend that's an Octoling!" David yelled.

"She does look amazing. Where did he even find this girl?" Joel asked to himself. Luckily, both of them knew about nice Octolings moving into Inkopolis Square.

Marina looked at Aaliyah and smiled.

"You look very pretty, Aaliyah. Welcome to the team!" Marina greeted. Aaliyah smiled softly as her cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Oh, stop it. You're making me blush." Aaliyah said, giggling a bit.

"What do you say we get started on our dinner?" Redd asked. Everyone cheered with a huge "YEAH!" Aaliyah attempted to scream excitedly, but halfway through her scream she began to cough.

"Do you have a sore throat?" The red Inkling asked.

"No, no. I don't talk a lot, and I'm just not used to screaming a lot." Aaliyah replied. Redd put his arm around her.

"Let's just enjoy our moment, shall we?" Redd asked. Aaliyah nodded in agreement.

* * *

Lasagna was being prepared. Redd gave a piece to each of his friends, and one for himself, with 1 fourth of the leftover lasagna gonna be used for tomorrow. Redd also gave a glass of cola for each of them, and a glass of orange juice with no pulp for Marina (I'm still jealous team pulp won :/). Aaliyah wanted a glass of milk instead of soda, so Redd did just that for her.

"Thanks, Redd." Aaliyah said as Redd sets the glass down for his Octoling friend.

"Any time, Aaliyah." Redd replied. He sat down at his seat, and started a conversation.

"Thank you everyone for coming today. I'm glad you decided to come, and I hope you'll enjoy my food." Redd said.

"Oh, I bet we will, dude." Joel replied.

"I just love pasta! What else could be said?" David exclaimed.

"It looks good, I will give it that." Marina complimented.

"Of course it'll taste good! Redd is a pretty cool dude!" Callie said. Marie walked up to where Redd is.

"Thanks for today, honey." Marie said, then gives Redd a little peck on his cheek. She walked back to her seat, and smiled once she heard Redd chuckle.

"Alright, everyone. Time to dig in! Y'all are awesome!" Redd shouted. And so, the group start eating their food.

 _Later..._

As Aaliyah took another bite of her lasagna, she heard Joel talk to her.

"So, Aaliyah. Tell me about yourself." Joel said as he puts his hand under his chin. Aaliyah got a bit startled by that, but she proceeded to talk.

"W-Well... I do spend most of my time alone, so I don't really have any friends." Aaliyah responded.

"Why no friends? Do you not like people?" David asked.

"No, it's just... throughout my life, I've been bullied. Every day, almost every hour." Aaliyah replied.

"Aah. I guess it really was the Inkantation that helped out with your niceness, right?" Marina said.

"I've always been good. But I do agree, the Inkantation is a really magical song." Aaliyah complimented.

"Holy smokes, then you must be the nicest Octoling ever!" David exclaimed.

"Hee hee... I wouldn't go that far, but okay." Aaliyah said with a giggle.

"I would say you are. All Octolings start out evil, don't they?" Joel asked. Aaliyah began to get a bit angry.

"What other Octolings do you know?" She asked, and then began to take a sip of her milk. Joel and David looked at each other nervously, then they jsut squid form and ignore the question. Callie and Marie looked uncomfortable to explain. Marina seemed surprised by that, but Redd just shrugged since he has an answer.

"I wouldn't say I met any specific nice Octolings, but I have met this evil one named Jenny. She tried to kill the Squid Sisters, but we got away from her." Redd explained. Aaliyah's eyes widened as she stopped drinking her milk, and then dropped the glass on the floor, surprised by what she just heard.

"J-Je... Jenny?" Aaliyah asked in a scared tone.

"Yeah. She's a real pain to deal with if I do say so myself." Redd said. Aaliyah said as she turns around a bit.

"Okay, I... I guess I'll confess something to you all." Aaliyah said.

"Uh oh, this doesn't seem good." David said, a bit uncomfortable by this.

"So... you guys know who Jenny is?" Aaliyah asked.

"Redd told us about her." Joel replied.

"I have heard news about her." Marina said.

"Well, you see... there's more to her than you think." Aaliyah responded.

"By how much?" Redd asked.

"You see, Jenny... is my older sister." Aaliyah admitted. Everyone else's jaws feel like they dropped to the floor.

"WHAT?! JENNY IS YOUR SISTER?!" Was pretty much everyone's reaction.

"Yes. She is 3 years older than me. Before she didn't see me any more, we were inseparable. She was kind, helpful, and always willing to give me a chance. She was one of the best people I've ever met." Aaliyah explained.

 _"So Jenny wasn't always a murderous squidiot."_ Redd thought.

"One day... she changed. She's been expelled from 5 different schools because the teachers said she had a 'murderous attitude'. Every time I would help her, she would always say 'Leave your big sis alone. I can take care of myself'." Aaliyah continued. Tears began to form in her eyes as she went on explaining.

"Anything else?" Joel asked, utterly disappointed.

"Y-Yes. When I was 7 years old, when I got back home from school, I found my parents on the floor, dead. I also saw Jenny crying right next to their dead bodies. W-When I asked her what happened, she s-said to me 'Someone came in and stabbed them. I couldn't do anything cause I was too scared'." Aaliyah said, the tears rolling down onto her cheeks.

"That's horrible!" Marina exclaimed, feeling bad for her.

"T-Then... the day after our parents deaths, Jenny took me somewhere, and Octavio ended up finding us. Jenny opted to join, and offered me to come as well. I said no, and she got furious with me." Aaliyah explained some more.

"So you didn't join the dark side." David said.

"As I kept saying I would never join the evil Octarians... Jenny, she... she physically beat me. She beat me until I passed out. I tried and _tried_ to tell her to stop, but she kept on going, calling me a traitor and making my whole face turn black and blue." Aaliyah confessed.

"WHAT?! She _beat_ you just for not joining?!" Marie yelled. Aaliyah nodded from the statement.

"No matter what happened... I never saw Jenny again. Next thing I knew, I woke up on a bed, and that's where I was raised: at an orphanage. But I still keep hearing Jenny's voice in my head, telling me to join... b-but... NOTHING EVER GOES HAPPY IN MY WORLD!" Aaliyah gave up as she dug her face into her hands and started to cry. The group see Aaliyah's outburst and felt bad for her.

Redd walked over to Aaliyah and gave her a gentle hug.

"There, there. I can tell you've had a traumatizing past. It's okay, we're here for you." Redd said softly.

"It h-hurts. It r-really hurts." Aaliyah sobbed.

"I know it hurts. Don't worry, if Jenny comes to beat you again, I'll make sure she gets beat first." Redd said, pumping his fist. Aaliyah removed her face from her hands and looked at her friend. Her eyes were red from all her crying.

Aaliyah tightly hugged him, returning his gentle one.

"Thank you..." Aaliyah said, fighting back more tears.

"You're welcome. Stay Fresh, okay?" Redd asked. Aaliyah softly smiled and nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: So there we go :D! For those of you who don't know who Jenny is, she is the murderous Octoling from my story "The Octolings Revenge". Stay Fresh dudes! I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	5. Nighttime Converstions

**Told ya I'd make another chapter ;). I hope y'all like this one, because Aaliyah is one of my new favorite characters I ever made :D. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think if you'd like!**

* * *

The dinner party was over and after Aaliyah's confession of Jenny being her older sister, everyone there had mixed reactions. Aaliyah seemed surprised by some reactions, but she expected some of them to be what they are here. Here they are:

Redd was utterly surprised. He knew Jenny was one evil person, and seeing her abuse Aaliyah made the red Inkling realize the trouble Aaliyah has gone through.

Joel seemed upset by this. This is what Aaliyah expected. Joel said that he'd stay away from Aaliyah knowing she is Jenny's younger sibling. Fortunately, Redd convinced his friend to give Aaliyah a chance.

David was frightened by this. Yes, he's a coward in general, but knowing that one of the most evil Octolings ever was the girl's older sister was enough to make the guy faint. At least David wanted to give Aaliyah a chance unlike Joel who just got convinced.

Callie and Marie felt sad to hear this. Yes, they were upset of Aaliyah's sibling relationship with Jenny, but seeing the innocent Octoling get beaten by this maniac of an Elite Octoling was just... surprising.

Marina also felt bad. She heard a lot about Jenny and the news of her killing many innocent people. With Aaliyah being Jenny's sister... honestly, was anyone at that party expecting this?

As everyone else left, there were only Redd and Aaliyah in the apartment.

"Did you enjoy it?" Redd asked with a toothy grin.

"At the beginning, yes. Now I just feel sad..." Aaliyah said with her head down.

"I can understand your pain, Aaliyah," Redd responded, "I can tell everyone seemed upset when you said that Jenny is your sibling. Heck, even I was surprised!"

"Thanks for bringing that up..." Aaliyah said, a bit more quietly this time.

"You seem a bit uncomfortable. Is something wrong?" Redd asked, more worried this time.

"I fear that Jenny is gonna look for me. She's gonna abuse me again like she did in the past, I just know it." Aaliyah replied, getting even more scared. Memories of her past begin to play in her head. There is just that one that replays in her head a lot:

* * *

-flashback-

 _Jenny is 10 years old, and Aaliyah is 7. They were walking along one of the small areas of Octo Valley. Both of their eyes were red from crying ever since their parents' deaths. The two don't know where they were going, but maybe someone will find them._

 _"*sniff* I miss mommy and daddy..." Aaliyah sniffled._

 _"I do too, little one. Your big sis misses them too." Jenny said. She looks over to her right, and from an Octarians point of view if looking at the girl, she evilly smiled._

 _"W-Where are we going anyway?" Aaliyah asked._

 _"I don't know. Maybe someone will find us and take care of us 'till then." Jenny replied. Speak of the devil, someone came._

 _"Hey! You two!" The voice shouted. The person turned out to be an octopus with a giant crown and two celery sticks in his hand. Jenny looked at him in awe. It's DJ Octavio._

 _"Oh my gosh... is it really you?" Jenny asked._

 _"We've heard about you." Aaliyah added. Aaliyah herself wasn't interested though._

 _"What are you two doing here?" Octavio asked._

 _"Our parents died, and we need to find someone to take care of us. We can't take care of ourselves, I'm only 10. She's 7." Jenny explained._

 _"Hmm... I think I might have an idea." Octavio said._

 _"What idea do you have?" Aaliyah asked._

 _"Why not join me? A lot of Octolings came with me, and they are simply wondrous. Wanna come?" Octavio offered._

 _"It would be an honor." Jenny said. Aaliyah was surprised by this._

 _"Wah?! Jenny, are you serious?" Aaliyah exclaimed._

 _"Excellent! I have a couple goggles right here that you can wear, and we can get started." Octavio said, holding up 2 pairs of goggles (the ones the Octolings used to wear in Splatoon 1)._

 _"Ooh! These look pretty fancy!" Jenny complimented. Octavio just sneered, interested by Jenny's behavior. She picked up the goggles and placed them in her hand._

 _Before she wore one, she offered the other to her younger sister._

 _"Come on, Aaliyah. Join me. We'll be together forever." Jenny said, her tone getting a bit eerie._

 _"No. I am not gonna join." Aaliyah said bluntly. Jenny was taken aback by that._

 _"W-What? Why not?" Jenny asked._

 _"Because none of this is right! We can't just go over and join some random dude." Aaliyah replied. Jenny smiled once again._

 _"Aaliyah, you can join me, you know. Your big sis knows best." Jenny offered once again._

 _"I said I'm not gonna join." Aaliyah responded._

 _"I'm not saying you have a choice. You_ will _join us. I will make you." Jenny said getting a bit serious._

 _"I'm not gonna join such a disgusting group!" Aaliyah exclaimed. Jenny came closer to her, making the innocent Octoling start to get worried._

 _"I'm offering again, Aaliyah. Join me now. We will be together, like we always have been! You trust me, right?" Jenny said, getting a bit louder._

 _"I said I don't want to join!" Aaliyah shouted, and then knocks the goggles off her older sister's hands. Jenny started to get furious as she started to ger furious._

 _"STUPID TRAITOR! YOU MADE ME LOOK BAD!" Jenny screamed. And she punched Aaliyah right in the face, making the girl fall to the ground. A bit of ink(blood) began to leak from her mouth, and Jenny fell on top of the innocent Octoling as Jenny kept on punching her and choking her._

 _"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT! NOW YOU'LL PAY!" Jenny yelled._

 _"N-No! Please... stop!" Aaliyah begged, only to be cut off by another punch at her gut._

 _Octavio seemed surprised by this, his eyes widened, not sure how to react._

 _"Uh... Henry? Come look at this!" Octavio commanded. A male Octoling, known as Henry, came over to his leader._

 _"What's up boss? What are they doing?" Henry asked._

 _"Well, the bigger girl is beating her little sister for not wanting to join them." Octavio replied. Henry took attention to the scene, and his eyes widened from what he was looking at._

 _"TRAITOR!" Jenny screamed. Aaliyah was screaming and crying for help, and telling Jenny to stop, but her older sister will not let go. Henry signaled for other Octolings to come, and a bunch of others looked at the scene._

Later...

 _Aaliyah was laying on the ground, bruises all over her body, and some scrapes leaking some ink, and some ink leaking from her mouth from all the punching. She slightly opened her eyes as she looked at Jenny again._

 _"Ah... a-ah..." Aaliyah uttered._

 _"Okay, Aaliyah. I will ask you one more time. Come join me." Jenny said in a serious tone._

 _"N-Never..." Aaliyah said, too weak to even stand up._

 _"Hmph. What a shame," Jenny said, "I was hoping you would cooperate. But unfortunately..." Jenny stopped to put on the goggles, "It doesn't seem that way. Looks like you'll just be a lone body on the center of all Inkopolis."_

 _"Come on, Jenny! I'm gonna hire you as a high troop for the Octarian force." Octavio ordered as he began to walk. Jenny follows him, but then stops to turn around to look at Aaliyah._

 _"Good bye... little sis." Jenny said, with venom on the last word. Aaliyah kept her eyes slightly opened as she saw her older sister walk away from her._

 _"N-No... Jenny, don't leave me..." Aaliyah begged. But as she tried to talk some more, she released a breath as she passed out._

-end flashback-

* * *

Aaliyah closed her eyes tightly as the memory ended. They shot open soon after as poor Aaliyah started to hyperventilate. She started bawling and and pounding on furniture with her fists.

"Aaliyah! Calm down!" Redd exclaimed as he rushed over to the crying Octoling as gave her a tight hug, preventing her from hitting anything.

"I WANT JENNY BACK!" Aaliyah screamed. That was all she wanted, her older sister that used to be kind and helpful.

"Ssh, ssh, sssssshhhhh. It's okay, Aaliyah. It's okay." Redd said softly as he rubbed Aaliyah's back soothingly for some more comfort. Aaliyah slowed down her phase, and then finally stopped. She then proceeded to give Redd a tight hug.

"Nnnnggh... Thank you, Redd... you're so nice." Aaliyah complimented.

"I know, I know. I can understand your pain. I know it hurts." Redd said.

"It does. I... do have a request, Redd..." Aaliyah started as she twiddled her fingers.

"Yes? What's up?" Redd said as he leans a bit closer.

"Can I sleep over today? I want to know someone will come to me if I have a nightmare..." Aaliyah asked.

"Of course you can! You're always welcome here." Redd said with a grin. Aaliyah softly smiled.

"Thanks, Redd. You're the best." Aaliyah said as she gave him another hug.

"Any time..." Redd whispered.

* * *

It is 10:55 PM. Redd had a guest bedroom in case anyone would come sleep over for day or two, and Aaliyah was the one who slept there for today. But still... in the room, Aaliyah can be seen tossing and turning on the bed, trying to sleep, but to no avail. She then slightly opened her eyes and sat up. Aaliyah's pajama clothing consisted of a magenta long-sleeve shirt and some purple leggings with pink octopodes (plural for octopus) on it.

"I can't sleep..." Aaliyah whispered to herself. She felt her throat getting a bit dry, so she walked over to the kitchen, still tired.

Aaliyah opened the refrigerator and grabbed a carton of milk. She then proceeded to walk over to a cabinet and grab a glass. She poured some milk into the glass, and a thought appeared in her head: I hope no one noticed...

Still, when Aaliyah heard Jenny's name for the first time in years, dropping her glass surprisingly was a bad idea to begin with. After all, it's dangerous to touch shards of glass. Luckily, Redd cleaned up the mess after dinner before things got bad.

There is something else Aaliyah did with the milk: she wanted to make it warm. She put it in the microwave and put in a timer for 45 seconds. She pressed the start button and sat down in a chair while she waits for her drink to be done.

"I hope I'll fall asleep soon..." Aaliyah whispered again. She rubbed her eyes, trying to contain her tiredness.

"Hey, Aaliyah." A voice said. Aaliyah got startled by that. She turned to see who made the voice. It was Redd. He is wearing a black t-shirt with the Inkling squid logo on it, and long, black pants. His hair is also straight, since he can't keep his spiky hair for that long.

"U-Uh... sorry if I woke you up." Aaliyah apologized.

"No, don't worry about it. You didn't do anything wrong." Redd responded. He sat down on a chair next to Aaliyah.

"Can't sleep?" He asked. Aaliyah looked away for a moment, then turns to face him and nods.

"Yeah, I can understand." Redd said.

"Were you getting up to check on me?" Aaliyah asked.

"No, not particularly," Redd replied, "Tomorrow's Tuesday. Usually I have a bad losing streak at Turf Wars on Tuesdays. It's like I'm cursed or something..." He was interrupted by a beeping sound. Aaliyah walked over to the microwave and grabbed her drink.

"You thirsty?" Redd asked.

"Kinda. Warm milk helps me fall asleep on tough nights." Aaliyah replied. She then takes a sip of her milk as she walks back over to sit with Redd.

"So... did you need anything from me? I'm always up to help you." Redd said.

"No, I'm fine. Just... like to keep thoughts in my head." Aaliyah responded.

"You're a very nice Octoling. I always knew there was such a thing in this world." Redd complimented.

"Thanks. And also, congrats on being together with Marie. I bet she would be great with you." Aaliyah said, then takes another sip.

"Tell me, Aaliyah... will you find true love someday?" Redd asked. Aaliyah wiped her mouth, then gives a surprised look from that question.

"I-I don't know. Everyone hates me, so I'm not sure." Aaliyah said as she puts her head down.

"That's not true. If you did find a handsome boy someday, will you want to be with him, like I am with Marie?" Redd responded.

"I... guess. I don't know who though." Aaliyah confessed.

"Think of it this way. I understand that you've been bullied all the time, but you would want to at least have another friend, right?" Redd asked.

"Your friend Joel started to not like me when I brought up Jenny." Aaliyah said.

"Forget about that. He may be a member of the Squid Bits, but he's still a nice guy." Redd said with a grin. Aaliyah raised an eyebrow at that.

"Who are the Squid Bits?" Aaliyah asked.

"Look it up." Redd replied. While taking another sip of her milk, Aaliyah grabbed her Octo phone and when on the Splaternet to look up the Squid Bits. When she typed the band name, she saw a lot of pictures of the music group doing songs, and the members of it as well. She was one piece of news that caught her eye. It read:

 _"Squid Bits kill it with their new song, 'Let's Paint the World'!"_

"Now look at a picture of the members." Redd added. When Aaliyah looked at the picture of the Squid Bits members, she got surprised at the person in the center.

"Wait! The Squid Bits leader is _you?!_ " Aaliyah exclaimed.

"Yep." Redd replied.

"That's amazing! Do people like your songs?" Aaliyah asked with a smile on her face.

"We only released 2 songs so far, but yeah, people like our songs. Our first song, 'Squid Melody', sold a lot of copies, physical _and_ digital." Redd explained.

"I wish to know more." Aaliyah said dreamily.

"Tomorrow. It's very late right now." Redd suggested.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Aaliyah said. She drinks the rest of her warm milk and lets out a burp, which she blushes and smiles nervously from that.

"Excuse me." She said embarrassedly.

"It's fine. Is there anything else you would like to talk about?" Redd asked.

"I wish, but *long yawn*... I need to get some sleep." Aaliyah replied.

"That was a good conversation, Aaliyah. I'll see you tomorrow." Redd said, and then walks to his bedroom.

"Night!" Aaliyah said with a wave. Redd turns around to face her, then gives the Octoling his signature pose.

"Wanna not get hit? Be one with the Squid Bits!" He exclaimed, then keeps on walking. Aaliyah got shocked by that, but then shrugs it off as she walks back to the guest bedroom. She lays down on the bed and covers the blanket around her, and she falls asleep peacefully.

"I have so many questions..." Aaliyah whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: Consider this another chapter instead of a bonus XD. Anyway, tell me what you think, because I would really like to hear from some fans of the story. Stay Fresh my homies! :D**


End file.
